Daily Tasks
Daily Tasks are sometimes referred to as Quests. There is an achievement for accomplishing a certain number of quests, which refers to these daily tasks. Long Daily Tasks Deficit: Road to Success: *24 h *Shows up next 23 h 30 m after you start (example: start at 1pm day 1, will show up 12:30 day 2) *Only stays around about 2 h (not sure how long) *If you miss the task it shows up 30 m earlier the next day (example: missed day 2, will show up 12pm Day 3) *There are usually two long daily tasks at once, represented by the two different icons above. *Typical reward for long daily tasks are 14000, 690, and one "Surprise," which will generally be one of the following: , , , or a recipe for a medium size module to be built at the Research Center. *When the task is completed, the player can post their success to Facebook and Twitter. This is optional, and does not affect the amount of the reward. Example of long daily tasks, Deficit and "Road to Success" 300px Short Daily Task *30 m to 3 h *Shows up next 23 h 30 m after you start (example: start at 1pm day 1, will show up 12:30 day 2) *Only stays around about 2 h (not sure how long) *If you miss the task it shows up 30 m earlier the next day (example: missed day 2, will show up 12pm Day 3) *Typical reward for short daily tasks are 14000, 680, and one "Surprise," which will generally be one of the following: , , , or a recipe for a medium size module to be built at the Research Center. *When the task is completed, the player can post their success to Facebook and Twitter. This is optional, and does not affect the amount of the reward. Example of Short Daily Task, Deficit Good Bargain Task *12 h *Shows up some hours after you complete the previous task. The actual time between tasks seems to vary. Between tasks, you may sometimes see a traveling thought bubble like the one above traveling around your city. Tapping on it will show a countdown time to the next task, like this: . Sometimes after the timer runs out, a second one appears, adding additional time between tasks. *Only stays around about ? h *The "Incredible Majestic" series of Achievements is associated with the Good Bargain Tasks. It is a tiered achievement that is awarded for completing the task a specified number of times in a row. *Typical reward for Good Bargain tasks are 14000, 680, and one resource which is not a surprise like the short and long daily tasks. It will generally be one of the following: , , , or a recipe for a medium size module to be built at the Research Center. *When the task is completed, the player can post their success to Facebook and Twitter. This is optional, and does not affect the amount of the reward. Example of Good Bargain Task Fire / Medical Aid Daily Task *Shows up 24 h *Will not go away until you complete it *All Medical Aid tasks are at houses Visiting Friends, Cleaning / Repair Task *Shows up 24 h *Will not go away until you complete it Category:Game Features